Mario Minecraft
''Mario Minecraft ''is a series based on Nintendo's Super Mario. It is found on YouTube and uploaded by Tripolar. Development Tripolar decided to work on one series that is a mixture of the Nintendo Fun House, Super Mario Series and the Mario Madness series's. His idea was first revealed on May 13, 2019. Tripolar‏ @TripolarYT May 13 Anxious tonight because tomorrow starts a brand new era for Tripolar. “Mario Minecraft” the all in one series! Check my YouTube community tab for details! It was first discussed to the public on his YouTube channel, May 15 2019. The video '(MUST WATCH) THE END OF FUN HOUSE, MARIO MADNESS, AND SUPER MARIO?' discusses how the series would work. In the description, it says that any currently running Minecraft series (excluding the Sonic series) will be moved under one name, and not really ended. Following this, no final 'Mario Madness Adventures' episode was created. Additionally, one final regular-length episode was featured on both the 'Super Mario' series and 'Nintendo Fun House' series, both explaining that the finales were near. On 25 May 2019, 'Super Mario Series the Movie- The End' aired. At the end of the episode, the connection between this series and the 'Nintendo Fun House' series is shown. This was the very last episode of 'Super Mario Series', and lasted for an hour. On 1 June 2019, 'Nintendo Fun House The Movie- The End' was premiered. Shorter than the previous movie, this episode ran for just over half an hour. In the end of the episode, Junior had died so that a villainous Junior could be featured in the newer series. However, all companions to Junior had been teleported to 'Mario Minecraft', with the exception of Bowser and Chef Mario, who were returned to the state Nintendo intends them to be. However, some other characters, like Sakawaka came out different from their original state. History The first episode aired on May 31 2019. It almost received 20k views within a week. It was a throwback to the nostalgic Tripolar episode, 'Bowser Attacks!'. The second episode aired on 3 June, 2019. It introduced Tyler and Gill to the series. Strangely, no other Fun House characters were present despite all of them being sent to the new world. Additionally, their mission was to bring back Bowser Junior from the 'Fun House' series, one that was non-existent. The seventh episode aired on 19 June, 2019. It re-introduced the system where viewers can receive a special shout-out, which was brought back from previous Tripolar series'. The tenth episode aired on 28 June, 2019. It introduced the character 'Banjo' from 'Banjo-Kazooie'. With the exception of one 'Super Smah Bros Ultimate Movie' episode, this was his first appearance in any Tripolar video. The eighteenth episode aired on 14 August, 2019. It revealed the character Sakawaka, who was a main character of the Nintendo Fun House series. The thirty-eighth episode aired on 25 October, 2019. It introduced the character 'Gooigi' from 'Luigi's Mansion 3'. This was his first appearance in any Tripolar video. Trivia *Tripolar had stated that something similar to the 'Hall of Adventures' would be included in this new world. As of episode 7, the 'Hall of Heroes' was revealed, which shared a similar function and design. Unlike comment questions though, a new appearance of timestamps occur, where the viewer needs to comment down the timestamp of when the Tripolar Piranha Plant icon appears. List of Episodes *Bowser Attacks Princess Peach [1] *The Fun House Is Back?! [2] *How Could Bowser Jr Do THIS!?! [3] *Does Bowser Jr Remember The Fun House? [4] *Is Bowser Jr Good Again?! [5] *Can They Defeat Evil Bowser Alone?! [6] *What Is Inside The SECRET Door?! [7] *CRAZY Plan To Turn Bowser Jr Good! [8] *Will Bowser Jr Save His Friends?! [9] *Banjo Kazooie Needs Help! [10] *Can Mario Survive The Evil Base?! [11] *Bowser Has To Kill His Friends?! [12] *Real Mario Kart Racing In Minecraft! [13] *Bowser Kidnaps ALL The Princesses! [14] *Bowser Is King Of Mushroom Kingdom! [15] *Bowser Wants To Kill Bowser Jr! [16] *Bowser Kills Bowser Jr! [17] *Sakawaka Saves Bowser Jr From Death! [18] *Nintendo Fun House Is Back! [19] *Bowser Kills Mario And Luigi?! [20] *Mario Fixes The Odyssey Ship! [21] *Who Will Be The President Of The Fun House?! [22] *Is This The BEST Mario Minecraft World?! [23] *Bowser Jr Goes To The Amusement Park! [24] *Cappy Kidnapping In Cap Kingdom! [25] *Super Bowser Odyssey! [26] *Bowser Jr Sells His Soul To Nabbit! [27] *Bowser Falls To This DEATH! [28] *Bowser Jr's Surprise Fun House Gift! [29] *Can Donkey Kong Survive King K Rool!? [30] *Bowser Jr Turns Into Spiderman! [31] *Mario CAUGHT Spying On Princess Peach! [32] *Bowser Jr's IPhone 11! [33] *Last One To DIE Wins The Hunger Games! [34] *Bowser Jr Has 24 Hours Left To Live! [35] *300,000 SUBSCRIBER SPECIAL! + NEW MERCH! [36] *Bowser Jr's Scary Haunted House! [37] *Luigi's Mansion 3 Gooigi Meets Luigi! [38] *Mario And Luigi's SECRET House! [39] *Bowser Jr's Halloween Special! [40] *Gooigi Leaves Luigi For Bowser!? [41]